belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Laith Caunnor
Laith Caunnor Rogue Taxidermist Laith Arlo Miles Caunnor is a Pure-Blood wizard. He was born at 2:57pm on December 9th, in Beacon Hills, Boston, Massachusetts. He is the son of Claire Kinsella and Miles Caunnor. |-|Etymology= Laith is a masculine name meaning "lion". Arlo is masculine name, a form of the Irish place name Aherlow, which is Gaelic meaning "between two highlands". In Spanish the name means "barberry tree". Miles is a masculine name meaning "soldier" or "mercenary". Caunnor variation of O'Connor, from Irish Gaelic Ó Conchobhair meaning "descendent of Conchobhar" which means "dog lover" or "wolf lover". |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History Miles Caunnor lives in a mental hospital, he had been a Curse Breaker along with his brothers, James and Henry. The boys, Leo Liam, and Laith were little children when he had to be institutionalized. Leo the eldest would have remembered every detail, he would have told his brothers Liam and Laith what they wanted to know, anything he could to do answer the endless questions they would have had, he would have done. That is if their memories of his increasing insanity were not obliviated. Leo, Liam, and Laith Caunnor were all raised in the shadow of their father. Their mother always, told them stories of Miles. Night, and day the boys were regaled with a tale of bravery, be it honor, and good deeds or immaturity. Miles, and his own brothers James, and Henry have their interpretations of all the 'Miles stories'. James tells the best stories of Miles immaturity, and trademark spontaneity. Henry has the best stories of Miles loyalty, and unbelievable morality. Claire alone has the only stories, her stories of Miles being anything but tender, and romantic. The stories of his life before he was a husband, and a father. Hoping that after Laith was born they would have a daughter, a girl she has always wanted to name Charlotte. Claire wrote these stories down, so that they would never be forgotten. She keeps them in a special place for the little girl she still hopes to one day meet. Leo and Liam each have the daughter their mother wanted, Meryn and Quinn. Liam, and Avarie, Quinn's mother are not married. Avarie does not believe in marriage. She wears a ring but refuses to partake in a ceremony. Leo, and Kesley, Meryn's mother have been married all of Meryn's life. Kesley, and Leo are expecting another baby supposedly a girl they plan to name Lauren, but they are prepared for Luke as well. Physical appearance Arlo Laith Caunnor Laith is a Pure-Blood wizard of Irish-American descent, his father is Pure-Blood as is his mother. Laith is 191 cm in height, and above average weight. He has blue eyes, and long brown hair. He is a big man, he stands at a little over 6 ft tall and weighs over 280 lbs. He sees himself as ruggedly handsome. Laith loves his hair long, it remind him of the men in romance novels, and the ladies love those. Laith has crazy eyes though, they bug out from time to time due to losing his temper. At times he does it on purpose, a sort of self-defense mechanism. FC — Windham Lawrence Rotunda Personality Laith is mentally unstable, he has moments of pure insanity. He could be a terror to the world, he could be a danger to absolutely anyone, himself included. He makes a conscious effort not be a monster. Laith's cravings are unleashed in his work as a Taxidermist. His morbidity is forced into art, Laith has studied anatomy, sculpture and tanning. He was very crass and physically aggressive before his brother's suggested he take up a few hobbies. Relationships Family Miles and Claire Caunnor Leo and Liam Caunnor Kesley and Meryn Caunnor Avarie and Quinn O'Hara Abilities Anthropomorphic Taxidermy Transfiguration Charms Possessions Wand Sycamore, Lobalug Venom Sac Category:Characters Category:Male Category:DARP